Brownstar's life: The start of it
by LucarioBeastSlayer
Summary: Brownstar: Hi! its me Brownstar, I'm a warrior and I'll teach you about my life. Warning: Don't know warriors your down the fox hole. Later chapters other things...


It was a cool and calm Greenleaf day, most of the Rubyclan's kits and apprentices gathered around there leader, Brownstar. Brownstar was there first leader. A dark brown, spotted she-cat with emerald green eyes and four black paws, Brownstar was covered in scars from her past, one noticable thing was her purple collar around her neck, Brownstar was also a brave and trust-worthy leader. She used to be a kittypet. "Miss Brownstar, why do you have all those scars on you?" mewled wolfkit. "Well little kit I'll tell you, you see I used to be in Bloodclan"

-Flashback begins-

"Come on Brownie!" meowed Butch. Butch was a tuxedo tom with amber eyes, he was also a ruthless tom with doubt and without any pity for others, that included other clan cats. Butch used to be a rogue two months before he came to Bloodclan.

-Brownie's (Brownstar's) flashback Pov.-  
"I'm hurrying!" I hissed, I ran as fast as my four paws could on the ground. Me and Butch were going to the clan meeting. It only has been a month since me and my brother Rodlley and I ran away from home. Rodlley was my chinnamon colored brother, our mom was a chocolate brown color while our dad was a chinnamon tortishell. I panted as I made it to the clan meeting. Though I didn't care I stared up at the rock the leader was standing on, after a couple of minutes past, I snaped from my hynotized state. "Whats going on?" I meowed, "The clan is going to fight another clan" purred Butch, I looked at Rodlley. Rolley was shaking in fear, he soon jumped up and darted off into the forest, "Rodlley where are you going?!" I yelled, "I'm not going to fight! I'll die in the first start of it!" he hissed back, I darted soon after him.

I soon caught up with him he was in a tree, his fur practically sticking up. "Will you get down?" I meowed, "No, I'm not going to fight" he meowed, "Fine Scaredy-mouse! Stay in the tree!" I hissed before walking off back to the clan camp. "Wait for me! I'm not a Scaredy-mouse!" said Rodlley as he chased after me. I made it to camp and I saw that the leader left without us, Butch was staring off into the bushes, "You two...are suposed to look after the clan.." he said. "Well Mouse-dung! We have to take care of the clan?! No! No I won't!" I hissed loudly before walking off into some bushes, Rodlley nodded and followed. Butch frowned and slowly followed behind us both. I did notice a smell after a while of walking, "...Where near...Thunderclan!" I screeched. I hurried to the left and ran Rodlley knew it and so did Butch, they hustled and ran right behind me.

I panted as I stopped at the half bridge. "Hmm.." I looked around, something caught my eye, it was two cats. A pale goldish colored with a whole lot of spots and a white underbelly (Jaguarleg) the second one looking almost the same but its fur was a brownish gold tint in it (Cheetahleg). "Hello!" I meowed loudly watching the two cats swim over to where I was standing, the one with the tinted fur was having a hard time swimming. "Hello" Moewed both of the cats, "Hi" I purred, I slowly walk towards them. "What are your names?" I asked, "I'm Jaguar and thats Cheetah" said Jaguar pointing to Cheetah, "Were brother and sister" said Cheetah. We then walked towards the twoleg place, we made it to the Thunderpath. The next morning we were sleeping on the back of a Monster. While I slept I recall memories when I was a kittypet, the Thunderpath was called the road, Twolegs were called people and a Monster was a car, all these words where from my mother Cola (A dark brown spotted she cat with a light brown underbelly she had a blue collar on her neck). I woke quickly as I heard Cheetah, Jaguar, Butch, and Rodlley screeching and hissing, there fur sticking straight up. The car was moving down the road, after a while we jumped off and landed near a different forest. I decided to take this into my own paws, I found another cat. A she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye which was blind, with marbled tabby markings which covered creamish light brown fur, on the side with her green eye was a large scar.

"Hello" she said walking slowly and surely near me. "Hi, whats your name?" I meowed, "My name? I don't believe I have one, when I was a kit I had wondered onto a monster, I fell out and landed here" she said, I nodded "follow me" I said before I started to walk again, we found a place were we could live. The trees were large and hollow, with plenty of room, we all decided to stay there. That night I had a wierd mystical dream, came to me. "Brownstar...Brownstar..." whispered out a voice in my dream. When I woke up, the unamed she-cat stood infront of me, "Is something the matter?" I was looking at her eyes now, they were dialated and wide. "I-I saw a messege from Starclan..." I started to believe her as I quickly got up, we both took a walk through the forest. "Brownstar..." the one-eyed-blinded she cat said. my eyes grew very wide, after a while or lets just say a Quarter-moon (A week) later. soon a few kits were born in the clan, Grassykit (Grassyfur), Bushkit (Bushtail), Crystalkit (Crystalnose) and along with Crystalkit was her older sister, Angelpaw (Angelclaw).

-end of Brownie's (Brownstar's) Pov.- -still in flashback-

"My clan! My dear Rubyclan!" Shouted Brownstar on top of a large rock, "We shall trive forever! We shall encounter quiet a few hard and difficult enimes and times but we shall win those challenges" meowed Brownstar loudly.

-End flashback-

"Brownstar.." Purred a pure white she-cat with baby blue eyes, walking into the Leader's den. "Why hello Angelclaw" Purred Brownstar, "I came to get the little kits and apprentices, the apprentice's mentors are wondering where there are" meowed Angelclaw, "Okay, move on along little kits back to your mothers, the apprentices to your mentors" Meowed Browstar, the kits and apprentices followed Angelclaw to where they needed to go. "Hello my dear~" purred Demonfur. Demonfur used to be a Rouge, Demonfur was a black tom with a white blaze on his face leading up to the star on his forehead, one ear was colored white. "Hello my mate~" Purred Brownstar, Demonfur laid next to his mate Brownstar, Brownstar purred as she licked his head , "Hmm..." Demonfur was lost in thought, "Whats the matter dear?" asked Brownstar, "How do you feel about having kits?" Purred Demonfur as he nuzzling her, "Maybe dear" purred Brownstar. 


End file.
